


Laura and Rex Chapter 1

by BlitzenFalis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzenFalis/pseuds/BlitzenFalis
Summary: Laura and Rex are a typical pair in most regards; Laura is a wealthy socialite who was born into status and position, and Rex is the Ninetales that her parents got her as a Vulpix to keep each other company,. and to teach Laura what it means to be responsible for someone. Laura is now twenty, living on her own with Rex, and the two are slowly settling into their lives together. But even a family as small as theirs holds its own secrets, and once discovered will mean that things will never be the same between them again...





	Laura and Rex Chapter 1

The alarm had a muffled quality to it, as if the speakers blaring out the harsh tones were trying to be heard through a thick layer of carpet. The damn thing had fallen off of her nightstand again when she tried to put it on Snooze. Laura lay where she was, torn between the lack of desire to move and the need to shut off her phone. Well, shut it off or smash it against the wall, anything to make it shut up. She picked herself up, grabbed the pillow, and plunged back down onto the bed with her pillow over her ears. It worked for now.  
  
Her blankets were in a mess atop her bed, one of her legs was sticking out at random from inside the heap. Laura’s huge home had only one other occupant, one who looked balefully at her through the open doorway. It was strange, everything else in their house was immaculate, even the rest of her room was quite neat and tidy. It was only the bed that seemed to suffer her wrath. He considered shutting off the offending alarm, letting her rest for a while longer. But he shook the thought off; a short rest would lead to one hour, which would lead to four, and by the time she shuffled out of her room she’d be more grumpy than if she’d let the alarm wake her. The door barely made a sound as it clicked shut.  
  
Laura only won the battle for about two more minutes. When she couldn’t take it anymore the pillow around her ears went flying across the room, narrowly missing her six-foot tall standing mirror. She threw herself down from the bed, snatching up the blaring phone and stabbing at it with her finger until the noise finally ceased. She groaned loudly, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. She wore only a bra and panties, rather plain in contrast to her expensively manicured fingernails and toes. They both shone red in the faint morning light peeking around her curtains. Her arm fell back to her side, looking almost lifeless beside her thin frame. Slightly curvy hips and a narrow waistline offered a perfect crook for her elbow to rest against as she scratched at her smooth thigh.  Her body shivered involuntarily, the fall weather making the room just a bit too cold for being only in her underwear. She had two choices then, either crawl back under the warmth of her blankets, or get dressed.  
  
Well… since she was up anyway… She grabbed a shirt at random, covering up her slim breasts as she made her way slowly out of the bedroom.  
  
Rex looked up at her as she stumbled into the kitchen. He let out a happy bark, jumping down from the stool he was sitting on. Laura mumbled something that could have been a thanks as he pushed a mug of coffee into her hands, pulling out another stool for her to sit at the island counter in the middle of the room. She sipped at it, the powerful taste of black cherry and spiced nut assaulting her tastebuds. Not a bad choice for today, and he hadn’t added anything else to the coffee to subdue the flavour. The powerful taste was doing its job in shaking off the cobwebs as she took another appreciative sip.  
  
“Laaaarra.” Rex spoke, his jaw and lips moving in an exaggerated motion. She just smiled dimly at him, it was cute how hard he tried to imitate human speech. The two of them had established a psychic connection ages ago, but he still seemed determined to try and speak to her in what he called his ‘natural voice.’ She didn’t think much of it at first but he was actually starting to get the hang of a few words already.  
  
“Morning, Rex.” She said quietly, staring at her mug.  
  
“Rrrr…. Nnniinnng…” Rex growled in reply, swishing his nine thick tails behind him. As big as he was, his tails easily dwarfed the entire rest of his body. They were usually held high, swaying and bobbing and yet never managing to knock anything over. And they were so soft too, despite how large and powerful they seemed, just like the rest of him. The Ninetales was only half a foot shorter than her on all fours, she kept telling him that he couldn’t sit on the stools or they would break. He kept on doing it anyway, rubbing his paws together in the motion that Laura knew meant ‘money’. After a while she surprised him with a custom built stool designed to seat an Arcanine. It seemed to be winning.  
  
And it was worth it when he had such a rounded, soft belly to rub.  
  
...She was used to having such thoughts, she never thought about them much beforehand. He was her Pokemon, of course she was going to be affectionate toward him. How couldn’t she be? His size was a bit intimidating to others, but to her she knew that Rex had never hurt anyone in his life. She was off seeing her friends a lot, but he was the one that was always here whenever she came home. A lot of her friends since high school had drifted away, or they’d severed after a bad argument. Rex was one of the only things in her life that had been… stable.  
  
She didn’t want him to wonder about her though, he was always so sensitive to her moods. As he went about pouring some coffee into a saucer, holding onto the coffee pot tightly with a few tails, she started to make breakfast. Well… it was more answering the door and taking in the food that she had ordered last night for this morning. But she was still taking the time to set it all out for her and Rex, making sure that his favourite foods were closer to him.  
  
Most of the food was for Rex, he was so much bigger than other Ninetales, and his appetite wasn’t one to be left out. Laura did wonder sometimes if it was too much, he did seem to be getting round about the edges. But he never complained, licking every plate clean and carefully placing them in the sink to be washed. It was always a lot of work, having to cook so much for him. Laura didn’t mind though, a lot of the time she would be away through lunch and he would have to make do with processed Pokemon food. She still bought the most expensive ones she could find, importing them from Unova and Kalos and adorning them with spices that she couldn’t even begin to pronounce. Rex still acted sulky when he wasn’t able to share a real dinner with her. She wanted him to have at least two full meals a day, nobody was ever going to tell her that she couldn’t be responsible about owning a Pokemon.  
  
The distraction worked too, by the time she was smiling and watching Rex gobbling down the eggs and toast, she’d completely forgotten about what had even been bothering her.  
  
~~~  
  
<I hate this house.> Rex thought to himself, pacing down another empty hallway. <It’s too big, you could fit a whole family in here. A whole neighbourhood maybe. But it’s just me and Laura. And when she’s not here…>  
  
He whined slightly, fanning his tails out behind him and waving them in the air. There was plenty to do in the home, of course. Laura had certainly been more than generous with the toys she gave him. By carefully placing a thin, humming metal band around his head, he could have his brainwaves read and transferred to play video games without a controller. He had the password to her computer, and although it was hard it was still theoretically possible to use a mouse and keyboard with paws. He had a private swimming pool in the basement. He even had a gym, with self-cleaning machines that catered specifically to feral Pokemon like him. A shower that would turn on and adjust temperature just with the push of a petal, and a small room that would blow dry his fur from every direction. The shower and drying room he used daily, but he refused to use the machine that brushed his fur on general principle. The gym itself had been gathering dust for months.   
  
They had a huge yard that he could run and frolic in, for about five minutes before he started to feel silly. He had access to the pantry door via his tails and an owner that didn’t look too closely at how fast they went through things like cookies. She even had a tiny theater that could fit two, where he watched the same scenes over and over to try and learn how to form the words. He knew so many Pokemon would literally kill for the kind of life he had.  
  
But it was just… so… booooooring!  
  
He didn’t care about any of those things, the shiny objects were just an attempt to distract him from how utterly and desperately bored he was. Once Laura was here, everything changed. He was actually starting to beat her at some games, and he could sit and watch movies with her for hours. He could listen to her beautiful voice forever, she could talk about whatever inane social gathering she’d been to and make it sound like the most interesting and exciting thing in the world. They didn’t sleep in the same room anymore, but it was always comforting to know that she was only a few feet away, just separated by a few beams and layers of drywall.   
  
Rex sighed, curling up on the couch and pulling the remote closer to him with one of his tails. Their digital movie collection didn’t have much to offer, he didn’t even bother. He started flipping through the hundreds of channels instead, hearing brief, cut off snippets of conversation as the television flickered onward. For some reason, TV was a lot more boring when he was by himself. He eventually settled on some kind of action movie, with a human and a Breloom working together to stop some evil something or other. It was always a human with a Pokemon backing him up. Pretty much without fail. Just once, it would be fun to see the opposite…  
  
The show on TV eventually ended, making way for another show that seemed to revolve around interdimensional travel, complete with cheap CGI effects. Rex wasn’t even paying attention anymore. He’d wandered around and dragged a laptop into the room, browsing aimlessly with his tails curled around himself. He had to keep himself from wandering too much, this was Laura’s laptop after all. His own was too out of date, he was going to have to pester her into getting him a new one. And she was going to be back any minute, he didn’t want to risk her walking in on him.  
  
Any minute turned into an hour, which dragged on for another agonizing repeat. Rex stared out the window at the other houses and the cars driving by. He turned on the TV in the kitchen and in his own room to feel like he wasn’t alone. He put the plates that Laura had left in the dishwasher, pulling the door open with his jaws. It took him a good thirty minutes to grip each plate in his maw and angle his head and body in just the right place to slot them in. With that done he realized that he couldn’t operate the taps or plug with his paws anyway. So much for being helpful around here.  
  
Just as he was trying to figure out how many paper plates they could buy at a time to not have to deal with washing them for an entire year, he heard the door finally swing open with an electronic whirr. The door slid automatically back into place, maglocks letting out a loud ‘thunk’ as the door was secured. He pranced into the entrance hall as Laura stumbled in, precariously balancing a stack of boxes and gripping several plastic bags with the same hands. He took the bags from her, careful not to graze her hands with his fangs. She was experimenting with outfits again, it seemed.  
  
Rex grinned as he bounded towards her bedroom, setting the bags down and turning with a flourish of his tails as Laura stumbled in after him. She let out a mumbled thanks, managing to shoulder open the door to her main closet and step inside. Her closet was bigger than most people’s entire bredrooms. Rex waited on her bed, tails splayed around him as he nosed through the bags. It looked like shoes, mostly, the ones that made her feet curve upward. Stiletto heels, he thought they were called. They looked uncomfortable to Rex, but humans were allowed to have their quirks. He certainly had his.  
  
The bag was pulled away, Laura giving him another wonderfully genuine smile as she swatted at his nose. The motion was practically a caress, but Rex let out a loud huff in response anyway. “Don’t you start chewing on these, Rex. They all cost more than you do.” She giggled at the face Rex pulled, tossing him the empty bag to play with as she went back to her closet. He pawed at the wavy plastic happily but idly, wondering what sort of outfit Laura was making. He couldn’t wait to see what it was. There was only so much that he could do with his fur, but humans seemed to have an almost endless number of ways to look. Rex would be lying if he said it didn’t make him a little jealous.  
  
He nosed his way into the bag as Laura walked back into her room, meaning to try and make her laugh as he stumbled around her bed. She just took it from him gently, barely sparing him a glance as she balled it in her hands and dropped it into the garbage chute. That was unusual, even though she did sometimes have a lot on her mind she didn’t usually treat him with such… indifference.  
  
Rex followed her as she left her room, watching her steps growing more and more self-conscious. What was she getting tense for? He wasn’t following her any different than usual. Rex kept his distance for a while, waiting outside as she used the bathroom and watching her from the dining room as she put in the takeout order for dinner. When she set the phone down Rex moved in, only intending to try and help her feel comfortable and relaxed.  
  
His paws wrapped gently over her shoulders, his fangs nibbling slightly at her ear in the friendly fashion she always enjoyed. The sudden push against his ribs caused him to nearly fall over, more out of startlement than anything else. He landed back on all fours as Laura turned around, her elbow still bent back from pushing him away.  
  
Rex’s eyes were huge, staring at Laura in utter bafflement. She’d never so much as swatted his nose, not in any serious manner anyway. Laura seemed just as shocked as well. Rex took a tentative step forward, keeping his chin low to the ground and staring up at her. His tails started to move again, reaching out to their full size and beckoning inward slightly. All his display did was cause her to back away further, shaking her head and causing her bobbed curls to sway beside her. <Laura?> He asked her, sending the telepathic question through the mental link they shared. But… in an instant he felt the connection break, hitting a mental wall where Laura’s thoughts would usually be. She… was she cutting him out? She’d never cut him off completely before, never.  
  
“Rex, no. I just... just go, please. I’ll bring you your food, alright?”  
  
Rex didn’t understand the order. Where was he supposed to go? He only rarely left the house, and she hadn’t pointed outside or gotten his leash like she was going to take him out for a while. He took another step forward, hunching himself down further, trying to understand. He opened his maw to try and speak normally, but Laura cut him off before he could figure out how to form the words. “Rex, go! Now!”  
  
He understood with a sudden, crushing clarity. She didn’t want him to leave the home, but she didn’t want him nearby. His tails slumped to the ground behind him, still keeping low to the ground as he backed away from her. She didn’t move as he walked away, an unreadable but agonized expression on her face. When he was out of sight he turned and ran, tails billowing behind him, racing to his bed and curling up on top of the soft mattress and blankets. All he could think of is what had happened, what he’d done to make her upset at him. He didn’t touch the food she left for him, still trying to figure out the sudden change in Laura’s attitude.  
  
At some point he fell asleep. His dreams didn’t hold any answers either.  
  
~~~  
  
“...You’ve -got- to be kidding me. I didn’t ask for one! I don’t want it, take it back.”  
  
Laura stood as firm as she could with both of her parents staring at her, crossing her arms and standing with her feet spread slightly apart. Her mother just shook her head, though her father mirrored Laura’s pose. “I am not taking him back!” Her father said in the deep, no-nonsense voice he usually took when he was expecting to get his way. “He is not a toy that you can just get rid of, Laura. He’s a living, breathing creature, he’s not so much different from us.”  
  
Laura scoffed, though she couldn’t look her father in the eye anymore. That stubbly face, wrinkled slightly with the effects of stress-induced aging was giving her the look that he usually reserved for when she was -really- about to get an earful. “I don’t want a Pokemon!” She insisted. “What am I supposed to do with one? I hate fighting, and I’m not going travelling as a trainer!”  
  
“Laura, don’t take that tone with your father.” Her mother said cooly, gently resting a hand on the bigger man’s shoulder as she stared at her daughter. “We thought this would help you be less lonely, I know your father and I are away on our business trips a lot. We didn’t get him for you to get you to leave, we only thought you both might appreciate the company.”  
  
“All I said was I get bored sometimes, I didn’t say anything about wanting a… a pet to take care of!” Laura shot back. “So… so you take him back!”  
  
“You aren’t going to get any say in the matter if you keep acting like a spoiled child.” Her mother said in the same tone, completely unruffled by her daughter’s tantrum. “You’ll be an adult soon. If you want to be treated like one, then act like one. You’re not two anymore, Laura.”  
  
“Uuugh..” Laura made a disgusted noise, aimed somewhere at the ceiling. She let her arms fall loosely to her sides, looking between both of her parents with a scowl. “You know I’m probably just going to end up killing it by accident, right?”  
  
“Not for a moment. And stop calling him an ‘it’.” Her father spoke with an exhausted tone. “He’s not an ‘it’. He’s a he. And if you won’t accept him as a pet or a companion then you’ll accept him as a lesson on taking care of something other than yourself. Our decision is final, Laura.”  
  
“Have any of you ever even taken care of a Pokemon before?” Laura asked in exasperation, knowing that there was already going to be nothing she could do.  
  
“Yes, my family had Pokemon living with them. Two families living together.” Laura’s mother spoke quietly. “You’re not being punished, Laura. At least, not by giving him to you. He needs a home, and you need to learn how important responsibility is. You will take care of him. Despite your tantrum, both of us know that you don’t have it in you to abandon him. Or kill him.”  
  
Laura hissed through her teeth, before sighing and sagging slightly in place. Of course they were right, even the thought was making her feel uneasy. “I know it can be scary.” Her father said gently, continuing on calmly over Laura’s protest. “But you’ll do fine, Laura. He can take care of himself a lot too, Pokemon can be as smart as humans. He just needs regular food, water, and companionship. Just wait until you have to raise your own kids.”  
  
They both got a chuckle out of that, though Laura just rolled her eyes. They were always pulling that dumb phrase on her whenever she tried to rightfully complain about something. She wasn’t dumb… she knew there was nothing she could say that was going to change their minds. They were going to dump this on her whether she wanted it to happen or not. But that didn’t mean she had to be all smiles about it.  
  
“Fine, whatever. Just… bring it- or… him. Bring him in. Let’s see what he looks like.”  
  
~~~  
  
At the very least, Laura had to admit that he was cute.  
  
In the first week that they had known each other, Laura didn’t think much of the Vulpix. He was a bit on the rotund side, obviously not a Pokemon used to fighting. The curls atop his head were immaculately trimmed, and there wasn’t a hair out of place on each of his six curved tails. The woman had done the grooming for him was obviously an expert. At her insistence, her parents hired her to come by twice a week to fix him up again. She certainly wasn’t going to spend a couple of hours every day picking out the twigs and brushing the dirt from his fur, only to have him run around in the grounds too much and get all scuffed up again.  
  
She set out the food and water as she was supposed to, and otherwise did her best to try and keep their lives separate. She let him outside to play while she stayed indoors, she kept him inside whenever she went out with her friends for the day, or when she was at school. When her parents insisted that she named him, she decided to make a mockery of their decision to buy the little fox. If he was supposed to be a good pet, ‘good as any Growlithe and not nearly as loud’ as they had put, then he was going to be Rex. To her dismay, all three of them seemed to think it was a good idea. Laura herself couldn’t come up with any other names, and so the little orange Vulpix became Rex.  
  
They even bought him a collar. The sight almost made Laura want to gag.  
  
The unspoken arrangement between the two seemed to go well at first. He kept to himself, and Laura gave him food. But then he started to get… clingy. Laura would turn to the feel of being watched and see the small Pokemon following her at a respectable distance, always freezing when they made eye contact. She would look out the window and see him lying in the sun, head resting on his tails, rather than running about. He didn’t seem to eat as much, even though Laura didn’t feed him anything different than usual. When he wasn’t following her like a lost Poochyena he would pace everywhere, or else find a couch with a window view to perch on. He would even follow her into her room to watch as she made video calls with her friends. There was nothing she could do without seeming cruel while the camera was on, and her friends’ constant gushing over him didn’t help matters either. She sent him scampering away afterward, but he would always be back.  
  
He was a constant, annoying presence in her life, something that she always had to think about and make concessions for. When he wasn’t taking time away from her activities he was always underfoot, or at least bothering her by staring at her from a distance. For nearly a month she had to keep telling him to leave her alone, and especially not to hop up onto the bed when she was trying to sleep. The Pokemon had his own room! But no, apparently her parents thought it would be a good idea to install paw-friendly handles all over the house, so he wouldn’t get locked in a room somewhere.  
  
Then one day Laura came back from school to find the food bowl still full. She shrugged it off at first, but soon realized that the constant presence around her was conspicuously absent. There was no Rex trying to nuzzle at her shins, no Rex staring at her imploringly from outside, no Rex nudging at her feet while she was trying to type. She considered it a blessing at first, a chance to finally be free of him for a small time. She was going to take this time and enjoy herself, she knew that Rex could handle himself anyway.  
  
Two minutes later she was pacing the grounds, frustrated that all of the workers had gone home already. There were too many places to hide, but Laura was reasonably sure she knew about them all. She’d played and hid in the grounds for years, after all. She finally had to give up the search when the sun set, coming back into the oppressively empty house. Her parents weren’t going to be back for days, and she realized that she wouldn’t be able to bear asking any of her friends for help. They’d never let her forget about being the one who lost their precious, adorable Rex.  
  
It took her another hour and a half through the night until she finally found him, curled up tightly with his tails wrapped around himself. He was hiding under her bed, a pair of bright brown eyes staring out at her. At first Laura assumed he must be sick, but he didn’t look like he was ill. He was just… Laura had a hard time judging a Pokemon’s emotions, but he seemed more upset than anything else. She reached in to pull him out and…   
  
...Hesitated.  
  
They sat there looking at each other like that for a while, one of her hands outstretched to pull him free. He was shrinking back from her grasp. She felt ridiculous earlier, splayed out on the ground, half her body beneath the bedding as she had to crawl to reach. That was forgotten for the moment as she looked at him, saw his harsh breathing, waiting for what she was going to do to him. He was terrified, he must have thought he did something wrong by sneaking into her room again. But even so, he wasn’t attacking her. He just looked so small and weak.  
  
Her hand balled slightly, her wrist falling limp to the floor. Rex uncurled slightly himself, his terrified look taking on a more confused expression. “Rex… what are you doing down there anyway?” Laura asked, knowing that he couldn’t respond or understand. To her surprise though, he just looked bashful. He curled in tighter, pressing his nose between his paws. Why her room, of all places? The one room she spent the most time in?   
  
“...Wait… you’re here because you’re… lonely?” She asked slowly. Rex blinked at her and nodded, surprising her again with his apparent understanding. Rex had barely seen her parents, probably didn’t fully understand that this house was theirs and not hers. She was the only one he would see every day. This room was the one she spent the most time in, was it the only way he could feel like he was being close to someone?  
  
Laura supposed she knew how that felt. The day the internet had gone out she felt as if she was going to lose her mind in this place, this giant house with everything she could ever need but nothing to truly do. Nothing by herself, at any rate.  
  
...And he was pretty cute…  
  
  
“Come on, Rex.” She said gently, making a beckoning gesture with her hand. “This is my room but you can stay in here for a while. But just for tonight, okay? After that it’ll be back to your room again.”  
  
~~~  
  
Laura never exactly told her parents that she and Rex slept in the same bed every night. It wasn’t that it was a secret… she just felt a little embarrassed in admitting that she preferred having the warm, comforting presence pressed up against her side at night. She never really understood talking to Pokemon before, it wasn’t like they could really respond. But she soon started to find herself doing exactly that, greeting Rex and telling him about her day and joking with him. He was a good listener, and he still managed to make himself understood even without being able to speak. She got used to all the various tones of his voice and what they meant, and he copied whatever human nonverbal communication he could.  
  
She’d always sort of known that Pokemon had intelligence that could even match some humans. It was just something that she never really thought about much before. At least, not until she had Rex with her. She always assumed that she would have to keep him at home, as a way to keep him safe. Pokemon trainers were always around, and it wasn’t exactly uncommon for one of them to ‘accidentally’ miss a collar that signalled that a Pokemon was owned. That rule was relaxed after a meandering search of such things online led to Laura finding an experimental collar, one that produced a small magnetic field around the Pokemon. It was completely harmless to almost everything, but any empty Pokeballs that entered its range would be disabled for a short time.  
  
It was hard to find, only a few hundred were being produced on a trial basis. The price was exorbitant. Laura bought five.  
  
As luck would have it, neither Laura or Rex needed to test them. She still made Rex wear the collar anyway; it wasn’t particularly stylish or even very appealing to look at, but it was worth the peace of mind. Rex found his way to markets on his own, buying small fruits and trinkets to bring home with the money that Laura let him bring. He was woefully bad at understanding money, just slinging the pouch onto a counter with a flick of his head and staring purposely at the person working there until they gave his change back and let him leave with whatever he wanted. It was amazing how much a simple tag changed how people interacted with the little fox so much.  
  
But just like before, after Rex had tired of his newfound freedom, it was right back to shadowing Laura. Now she didn’t fight back, letting him sit with her at the dinner table, sprawl out on the couch beside her. She would often be found sitting at her computer with Rex resting on her lap, his tails curled up, feeling as small and light as a fluffy throw-pillow. He started to prefer only to leave when Laura left, following at her heels obediently. She didn’t even need a leash, the ornate and decorative one she’d bought was somewhere in her spare room, collecting dust on an unused shelf.  
  
A week before graduation, the other student that Laura had her eye on for some time suddenly made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. The gossip later that day was that he’d dumped her for some floozy who was more interested in sports than doing well for herself. Rex held her as best as he could with his tiny paws, letting her sob out her sorrows and frustrations into his soft, warm tails. When she loudly proclaimed that he was dead to her, Rex helped her burn all the pictures she had of him. He celebrated with a dance, mostly consisting of rolling and falling onto his face. Laura had never laughed and cried so much in a single night.  
  
The brooch that he bought her for her graduation gift didn’t even compare to that night, but it was beautiful. Laura had no idea how he managed to get it without her knowledge, only learning later that her father had been secretly teaching him how to use a computer and order something online. One tricky old fox teaching the new generation. She wore it proudly during the ceremony, watching as her father held Rex up above the crowd for him to see. That moment, more than anything, seemed to finally make it click in Laura’s mind. Rex wasn’t just a pet, something to pamper in return for a few tricks or even just some idle company. He was part of their family now.  
  
That same night, she placed an order for a Fire Stone.  
  
She gave it to him as a housewarming gift, when she talked with her parents about living in their summer home, the one she hadn’t been to since she was 14. They agreed, and only a few weeks of frantic activity later, she and Rex finally had their own place. A house that they could truly call their own. She left the fire stone on her bed, wrapped in paper and lying on the pillow. Rex fetched it for her, thinking she had forgotten to unpack something, the poor fox.  
  
After she finished laughing and explaining herself, Rex practically danced in joy. He leapt into her arms, yipping loudly in that high, squeaky voice of his, hopping back down to jump and weave between her legs. He tore into the package when he finally finished licking her face, holding the faintly glowing red stone in his jaws. For a long moment nothing happened. But just when Laura was about to ask if it was defective, the flame inside started to glow, and so did Rex.  
  
When the glow faded, Laura was awestruck. First it was by just how -big- Rex had gotten, she was expecting him to get somewhat larger, but she wasn’t expecting his shoulders to be almost level with her breasts, just as wide across as hers were. Bright, deep red eyes opened to gaze at her, and Laura’s own widened at the knowing… intelligent look that Rex was giving her. A long muzzle parted slightly, pink tongue lolling out as he panted with the exertion of evolving. His legs were spread slightly apart, his chest and shoulders wider than Laura herself. Beautifully elegant white fur sprouted from his head, running down past his shoulders and splitting off at his back, reaching his chest in long, flowing strands.  
  
Laura gasped again as his tails unfurled behind him, stretching out to their full length and curling back in on themselves. If he was a large fox to begin with, then his tails made him look massive. They reached out to nearly his full body length even when they were curled in, and they bobbed and weaved slightly in the air as he tested his new acquisitions. As a Vulpix he could curl up and fit on top of a pillow, but as a Ninetales he took up most of the bed as he flopped down on top of it in glee. With his tails he looked even larger than the bed itself, the fluffy tails accidentally bumping and scattering the makeup products she had on her headboard. Laura didn’t even care, just staring as he tried to work out his nine new limbs. They looked so amazingly soft and light, Laura couldn’t help but reach for them…  
  
One tail wrapped around her wrist without warning, the grip was soft and just as fluffy as she would have imagined at first. But it tightened quickly, giving her a surprisingly firm tug to pull her off balance. She fell forward as Rex reared up, easily taller than her on his hind legs, and wrapped his paws around her shoulders. He let out a faint, happy noise, resting his chin on her shoulder, and all nine tails reached around to wrap around her body.  
  
Laura felt weak in the knees as the tails pressed in, rustling faintly as the soft, warm fur caressed over her body. She leaned her full weight in against the fluffy Ninetales against her, faintly surprised as he bore her weight with no visible effort. “Nine..” He whispered, Laura didn’t need any kind of translator to know that he was thanking her.  
  
“Silly fox.. You don’t need to thank me.” Laura whispered back, managing to wrap her own arms around her Pokemon. He was quite a bit bigger now… she was going to need to order more groceries.  
  
~~~  
  
Time passed, as it always did. The evenings that Laura spent at home were spent with Rex more than anything else, and she was finding more and more reasons to be home early. Her friends did sometimes ask why she never held any events at her place anymore. Laura evaded their questions as deftly as she could, excusing and redirecting and misleading without giving anything away. She spun stories about studies, or of visiting family members, or of needing to make repairs to the older sections of her home. In truth she spent most of her evenings on the couch, watching shows and movies with Rex.  
  
She let him sit on the couch beside her, his tails curled around her body like a warm, light blanket. They didn’t say much most nights, and most of the time Laura didn’t really pay attention to what they were watching. They simply enjoyed each other’s company, feeling the warm and comforting presence of each other. His claws sometimes scratched at her sofa, digging gouges big enough to force her to replace them every month or so. But it was alright… he let her snuggle in his tails without cursing her, so she considered the matter even.  
  
She made him dinner as well, the Ninetales’ namesake tails were quite dexterous and strong but it still didn’t allow him the same privileges as a pair of human hands. He always watched eagerly in the meantime, and she in turn watched him work his way through everything she made. It was always an option to order out, and she still did on night where she might be late, but he never seemed to be as happy if she didn’t make it herself. Or maybe she was just imagining things…  
  
Her first major surprise with Rex had come when he started to stare at her intently. Whenever she happened to look at him she met those deep red eyes staring back, gleaming with intensity, almost as if he was trying to tell her something with only his gaze. She didn’t think much of it at first, assuming that he was probably trying to tell her he was hungry or wanted to go out for a while. He always shook his head sharply whenever she suggested such things though, and asking him what he was doing only led to a more intense glare. He only gave up when Laura started to complain, but soon enough he was right back to it when he didn’t think she was looking.  
  
Their nightly TV sessions were strained as well, he always seemed to be upset or annoyed about something. His tails still curled around her, but whenever he looked at her it was to fix her with the same look. She took to staring at the television, causing him to start huffing in annoyance. Nearly a full week had passed without any change in his odd behaviour, asking him repeatedly what was wrong was only making him more agitated. His tails lashed out behind him, faint embers glowing in his maw as he huffed and snorted in annoyance. He’d even stopped using his usual methods of trying to communicate… he simply stared, over and over again.  
  
He was sitting on her bed, staring a hole in the back of her head as she went online, searching for articles on Ninetales behaviour. They were a completely different race, even though they’d spent so much time together, there could still be something about the fox that she’d been missing. She was taken aback for a moment at the average height and weight that was listed at the top of the page. <Three and a half feet tall on average? One hundred and seventy pounds? Rex has to be like… five at the shoulder at least! And there’s no way he weighs only a little bit more than I do!>  
  
She shook off the thoughts, sparing a glance back at the resting Ninetales before focusing her attention back at her computer. Nothing she found seemed to be very helpful, it was all stuff about how they behaved in the wild… and helpful articles on how to breed them. She moved on from that subject quickly, trying to focus on behavioural topics not related to their reproductive organs.   
  
Not surprising, she supposed, given that he -was- owned by a breeder before she got him. But it wasn’t anything she needed. In frustration she started looking into general information about Ninetales, trying not to search for anything about staring specifically. She learned that Ninetales were difficult to get close to, but when they did bond with someone, it was generally for a very long time. They were fiercely loyal to those lucky enough to become their friends, said to be able to communicate with them through…  
  
Laura’s eyes widened, staring at the last three words with a sudden understanding. Everything clicked into place, puzzle pieces clicking into place in her mind. <A psychic connection…>  
  
Rex didn’t realize what had happened, still staring at her from behind, trying to get her to hear… he had instincts of his own, or even just the ability to look up Ninetales information on the computer like she had. He knew the bond between them had to be strong, so her inability to understand was frustrating to him. But he might have just stopped there, Laura wasn’t going to. She clicked open her search bar, fingers flying across the keys as she typed. “Human-Pokemon Psychic Connections”  
  
It didn’t take her long to find out why Rex’s attempts weren’t working. Psychic links that went one way tended to be quite traumatic, forcing speech or images into an unwilling host’s mind. Obviously Rex wasn’t willing to hurt her to talk, so that meant he needed a willing connection. Having a deep personal connection with Laura helped, but the main thing he needed was someone willing to hear what he was trying to say. He needed a receiver…  
  
Laura got up from her chair, causing Rex’s ears to perk up in confusion. She sat in front of him, staring back just as intently. He blinked at her, whispering a faint question in his own language. Laura just shook her head, blond hair waving across her shoulders. If she was going to do this with him, then this was how it would be. There would be no words, no speaking. She was going to listen, if he was going to try and talk.  
  
Eventually he caught on to her plan… but all they seemed to accomplish was staring at each other without pause. Eventually she and Rex had to sleep, both of them equally frustrated and confused.  
  
Both of them were too stubborn to give up though. When Laura and Rex had a spare moment they tried it over and over, focusing with all of their collective mental energy. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, faces only inches apart, breathing slowly and deeply together. There was nothing but her own thoughts in Laura’s mind each time. They got so obsessed that they found themselves doing it in public without meaning to, to the slight concern of some well meaning pedestrians. Laura found herself taking solace in his tails, and now that Rex now she was just as frustrated as he was, curled them around her tightly as they watched some kind of adventure involving missing Pokemon.  
  
It finally happened when Laura wasn’t even really trying, when she had just finished her dinner and had finished watching Rex pack away his. She was almost enraptured by the way his tails swayed and weaved in happiness, wiping his muzzle against the back of his paw and licking it clean of steak sauce. She really did like seeing him when he was happy.  
  
She was gathering the dishes and putting them in the washer when she heard it. The voice was faint and unfamiliar, causing her to freeze where she stood. The plates wobbled in her grip before she steadied herself, setting them down rapidly on the counter and turning to Rex, who was looking just as surprised as she was. “What was that?” She asked in a breathless tone. “You said that, didn’t you? You can talk! What did you say?”  
  
Rex blinked, focusing again with that now-familiar intense look. As Laura stared his expression gradually softened. He looked between her and the empty plates, and back down at his gently sloping belly, before returning to her. He let out a deep breath, breathing through his nose and nodding faintly. When he spoke again, Laura could hear him clearly. “I said… I wish you could hear me, Laura…”  
  
It was odd… Laura didn’t quite hear the words exactly, they seemed to manifest as images, feelings, abstract emotions, before her brain sorted them into words that she could understand. And in doing so she seemed to hear a voice. It was deep and mellow, oddly reminding her of rich, black coffee. It could only be Rex’s voice… she was hearing Rex’s voice! Not the rough, guttural noises he made with his tongue and throat, but the real voice, the one in his mind…  
  
“I can hear you…” She whispered slowly.  
  
“You… you can? I… We did it… Laura! Laura, my name is Rex! I’m talking to you!” Rex was practically bouncing again, leaping from his seat and yipping loudly in time with his mental shouting. She shouted with him, hugging him and letting out an excited whoop as one of his jumps carried her into the air with him, though he curled his tails under her so she had something soft to land on.   
  
“I have… to tell you… so many things…” Rex was panting, the two of them prone on the kitchen floor together. His voice was sounding more laboured now, they had done a lot of jumping and dancing together. He was panting too, his head pressed against her shoulder. “I want… to ask things… I want to… to talk…”  
  
“Rex, I think you’re just exhausting yourself.” Laura said, panting herself as she ran a hand through his chest fluff. “You’re using Psychic, I know Pokemon can’t use specific moves like that without getting too tired.”  
  
“Ahh, I’ll be fine!” Rex exclaimed, his voice sounding stronger again as he stood up above her. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Laura felt an odd sort of rush as the Ninetales loomed over her body. “I can talk! I don’t care if I pass out later, I’m going to… Gods, I don’t even know where to start. Where do you get those weird things you wear all over your body? Clothes, I think? Oh oh wait, how does the television work? No no no, what was school and how did you escape from it?”  
  
Laura just laughed, reaching up and pulling the chattering Ninetales against her, giving him a firm hug as he kept on coming up with new questions in her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
The second surprise was when Rex told her he needed his own room.  
  
It was an uncomfortable shock to Laura to hear the words, even Rex seemed somewhat reluctant to say them himself. It was something she’d grown so used to, the two of them lying snuggled against each other. She would fall asleep listening to him breathing, her head resting against his shoulder or against his side. It didn’t even occur to her that it was something that was uncomfortable for him.  
  
“Is there something I’m doing that makes you uncomfortable?” She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Rex sat across from her, his tails curled in around himself. Laura had learned a while ago that it meant he was nervous or anxious, the tighter his tails were the more worried he was. He shook his head slightly in response to her question, his rich and deep voice filling her mind as he spoke.  
  
“I don’t… it’s not that I don’t like you… I mean, I do really… Laura, it’s just… aaah… I don’t know how to put it…”  
  
Laura hadn’t ever heard him sounding so anxious. She stood up, meaning to stroke through Rex’s chest fur. He leaned back slightly as she stepped forward though, causing her to pause. “I-I… I guess… I uh… I mean, we don’t have to do anything permanent… eheh… I mean, I can still come by and sl… and sleep with you but I guess what I really want is just a place that’s mine, and mine alone. It’s like… when you lived with your parents you had your own room, right? A place for all your things and not just things that belonged to the household… do you know what I mean?”  
  
Rex seemed like he was on firmer ground now, and Laura did understand. He was starting to buy his own things online. He had his own laptop, plushies, the gaming device that he wore on his head to play video games with, little action figures that he mainly used to practise his psychic finesse with... it was normal to want a place to keep them all. It was normal to want to have a place in the house that was just his, that he could do whatever he wanted to in without having to worry about Laura. He’d stopped being just a pet a long time ago. Now he was just… a member of the household, someone who was equal. And he didn’t even have his own room…  
  
She helped him with it, ordering furniture that he wanted online and setting up one of the spare rooms for him to live in. He insisted on posters of some of their favourite shows, just like she had when she was younger. Only a few of hers were still lingering in her room, but Rex seemed to want to cover the walls of his. They got a queen sized bed after even he thought the king sized was a bit -too- big, and at her insistence even had the private bathroom installed with feral-friendly fixtures. He got his own television, entertainment system, anything he could want or need when he needed some time to himself. Laura even managed to find a pair of headphones specifically designed for a Ninetales, covering his soft ears comfortably and letting him listen to music or watch videos with complete privacy. Rex was excited, talking about his room constantly and re-arranging everything inside until it was just the way he wanted it. It was handy having a Pokemon that could use Psychic for these things, as Laura learned.  
  
His excitement faded almost completely once it was time for him to finally move in. Laura lingered in his room with him, playing video games and talking and grooming his tails for him as he kept playing after she quit. It was two in the morning when Rex finally nudged her shoulder with his muzzle, telling her that he was going to carry her to bed if she tried to stay up any longer. The thought just made Laura giggle, but when she finally left the room and heard the door click shut behind her, she was filled with a fierce sense of loneliness. It was ridiculous, he was still very close by, their rooms were only separated by a single wall! And yet her room still felt cold and isolated without him being there.  
  
She didn’t think much of these feelings at first, brushing them off as simply being a creature of habit that wasn’t used to her routine being disturbed. Rex wasn’t entirely true to his word though, while he still stayed with her in her room most evenings, when it came time to sleep he always left for his own room. As far as Laura knew he only ever slept there, the only explanation she could come up with was that their nightly snuggling had been somehow uncomfortable for him. And yet he wasn’t able to tell her… Laura wasn’t sure if that was endearing or not. One way or the other, she started to get used to sleeping by herself again, and things were beginning to settle back into a routine. It was probably for the best, she was already twenty and it was weird to need a Pokemon to fall asleep with.  
  
As weeks turned to months, Laura had all but forgotten about the strange way Rex’s departure had made her feel. That is… until she came across the third major surprise since they moved to their new place. The one that had flipped around everything she thought she knew about her canine companion.  
  
~~~  
  
Laura had just gotten back home that day, finding Rex outside sunning on the grass and idly grooming his tails. She hadn’t felt like disturbing him when he seemed so content, and so she just went right to her room instead of greeting him. She’d changed into more comfortable clothes, undoing her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders and back in a flowing wave. It was still too early for dinner, and Laura remembered thinking about ordering in some of that cassarole that one of the recent hosts she’d visited had bought. It was odd, the things that stuck in a person’s memory.  
  
She’d gone online to try and look up the number for that caterer when she noticed something in her autofill bar that didn’t quite make sense. She stared at the name that was coming up, stuckinarut dot com… was there a self help website that she didn’t remember clicking on? She knew that Rex often used her computer, was it something that he was looking at? Why would he be looking up self help websites instead of talking to her about it? Laura clicked on it idly, only wanting to figure out what the mystery website was.  
  
The website that loaded wasn’t a self help page. It wasn’t anything that Laura could have expected when she clicked on it so casually. Her eyes widened as the website loaded smoothly, dark background and bright, eye-catching colours advertising in a huge banner at the top of the screen. “STUCK IN A RUT? THAT’S WHAT THESE KNOTTY BOYS ARE HERE FOR!” Beneath the bright banner was a Houndoom, laying on his back as he stared at Laura through the screen, pink tongue licking at his chops in eagerness. And it was definitely a he… one of his paws was reaching down to cradle an enormous cock, claws resting against the bulging knot with veins running up and down the deep red flesh.  
  
Laura’s heart started to pound, whipping around to make sure that nobody was around as she closed the screen. Of course nobody was, Rex was still outside and she would have heard his claws clicking on the floor if he was approaching. And it wasn’t like anyone else was living with them. She took a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to calm herself as her whole body seemed to go numb.  
  
<What the HELL?> She thought, putting her elbows on the desk and rubbing her temples as she stared at her normal desktop background. A picture of her and Rex… Rex… it had to have been Rex looking at that site…   
  
Laura blanched slightly, unbidden images flooding her mind of Rex at her chair, in her room, sporting the same massive erection as the Houndoom, panting and rubbing and… she shook her head violently. She was reasonably certain Rex wasn’t gay, he did have a tendency to flirt with some female Pokemon he came across, though it never amounted to anything more than teasing. So why would he go to a site with such a raunchy banner? And the title… Laura already had her browser back open before she really realized what she was doing, typing the name back in and clicking Enter with a dull clacking noise.  
  
The banner loaded just as smoothly as before, but this time Laura did her best to avoid staring at the throbbing meat on full display. She never thought of Pokemon in… that way. Of course they had to, they needed to reproduce… but to pose like that for a sleazy porn site? Laura finally tore her gaze away from the grinning Houndoom, scrolling down to hide him from sight.  
  
“TOP VIDEOS” was displayed in the same bright text, three thumbnails showing for Laura’s horrified fascination. The first was just a rather personal close up, heavy balls hanging and swaying beneath a thick black dick, the shaft shown in exquisite detail. Laura’s mouth was going dry, the title “Women’s Best Friend” barely registering in her mind. The second was much less overt, though the snarling face of a Mightyena still made Laura’s heart race. “Tame the Wild Beast” was showing happily over the frightening expression.  
  
The third video thumbnail was what really made Laura’s stomach lurch and tighten, her thighs pressing together as she stared. She knew vaguely how four-legged Pokemon typically mated, one on top of the other’s back. She’d never seen a human woman on her knees, bent forward with her chest pressing into the ground, ass in the air as it was being pounded by a panting Lycanroc. The four-legged daylight form had his paws wrapped tight around her sides, leaning forward with her to have his chin resting against her head.  
  
Laura had taken solace in the fact that this was probably a Pokemon-only site, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t visited her own share of… such websites in the past. Human-only of course, but this… she noticed the ‘See More’ tab beneath the third video, clicking on it as if she was in a daze. More thumbnails spread over the page, each of them much the same as the last. With a few exceptions most of the thumbnails involved the same thing, and even the ones that didn’t Laura suspected involved it anyway from just the titles. Loosening Up, How to Breed Your Human, Knot Again, Burying the Bone…  
  
She was well beyond the point of stopping now, forgetting to even turn the sound down as she clicked on one video to investigate. A woman was on her knees, totally naked, with an Arcanine sitting on his haunches in front of her. Both of her hands pumped at the impossibly large cock that was swelling out beneath him, kissing the tapered tip as he panted and whined above her. Another video showed two Umbreon, both nearly four feet tall at the shoulders with wide, lion-like paws, one mounting a woman like the thumbnails while she loudly sucked off the other.  
  
As she was staring in shock, her gaze happened to drift to the top of the screen. In the absence of the obscene banner, she noticed what looked like a typical control panel. The username RexyFoxy was on display in the left corner. “Rex…” She whispered in a strained voice, clicking on the username and thankfully suppressing the lewd moaning from the video.  
  
“Your subscription will expire in: 186 Days. To renew your subscription, click [here].” Laura read, the white text on a green background was the most prominent section of the resulting page. The rest she didn’t spare much of a glance at. Rex had actually used her… his money, to buy a subscription for this… smut site? It wasn’t just a random misclick by Rex, one that he didn’t know how to clear from his browser history. He was coming here on purpose, she was probably only able to see the videos because of his subscription. And then she noticed the Recently Viewed tab.  
  
The videos loaded up instantly in a neat line, Laura’s hand falling away from the mouse and dangling almost lifeless at her side. Every single thumbnail, with only one or two exceptions, involved one of the biggest Ninetales she’d ever seen doing unspeakable things to the dazed and lust-addled women beneath him. Each of them could easily hold a woman beneath him as they rutted, with his front paws and chest clearing their head. One of them held his partner firmly with his tails as he rammed into her. Another was pressing down on her shoulders with both paws, smoke billowing from his jaws as he snarled in her ear. One thumbnail was just a perfectly framed fox cock, a presumably female hand reaching in view to squeeze his enormous knot. In all of them, the Ninetales practically eclipsed their human partners. And one of them appeared more often than the others.  
  
She regained the use of her hand, reaching back up to click on the one that appeared more than any other. The thumbnail didn’t stand out at first… at least not compared to the others. It was a Ninetales on his haunches, with two human feet rubbing on either side of the throbbing length. When she clicked on the video however…  
  
One of her hands reached up to her mouth, stifling the startled gasp as the video picked up where it had left off. The big Ninetales had a human beneath her again, though this time she was on her back instead of her knees. She moaned loudly as he growled, her fingers clawing through his shoulder fur as he rocked his hips again and again, the engorged knot seemingly too big to fit. The Ninetales’ impressive package wasn’t what held Laura’s attention though.  
  
<She looks… almost like me…>  
  
Light blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, petite but rounded breasts heaving with each harsh breath, even her legs wrapped around the Ninetales pillowy hips reminded Laura of herself. Her face was obviously different, she was a bit slimmer around the middle than Laura was… but if she squinted a bit and used her imagination...  
  
<Oh god. Oh my god oh my god…>  
  
Laura shut the browser in a numb state, the full impact of what Rex’s favourite video meant slamming into her at full force. She didn’t know how much time had passed while she sat there, only that she finally snapped out of it when she heard the familiar clicking of Rex’s claws on the floor. She looked over at him as he approached, watching the way his muscles moved, the way his tails swayed… and the way his hips followed, swaying from side to side in a slow rhythm. She saw the way his belly rounded slightly beneath him, hiding all but the tip of his sheath…  
  
Why had she ever clicked that website? How was she ever going to look at her Ninetales the same way, now that she knew that he saw her like the women in those videos? Now that she knew he… he…  
  
“What’s eating you, Laura?” Rex asked with a concerned look on his face. Laura nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
~~~  
  
Laura managed to ‘talk’ her way out of the awkward encounter, though Rex still seemed bemused as she fumbled her way through an explanation of watching a horror series online. She’d never been into such things, but it was the only answer she could come up with from beneath the gaze of those bright, piercing red eyes. She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind as best as she could. The last thing she wanted was to have a sex talk with her Pokemon.  
  
She had to sit nestled in his tails again that evening. It would have to be the same for the next day and the one after that. If she didn’t then Rex would know that something was really wrong. She tried to focus all of her attention on what was going on in the screen, the once calming sound of her Ninetales breathing now causing her nerves to be set on edge. She would glance up at him slyly from time to time, trying not to be noticed, trying to see if he was undressing her with his gaze. The big Ninetales was always watching the TV though. When he caught her looking the tenth or eleventh time she glanced up, he just smiled and leaned his head down slightly to rest it against her shoulder. Laura sat with her legs off the side of the couch, but the feral Ninetales has his entire body curled up beside hers, when he sat up straight her head wouldn’t even reach to his shoulders. The Ninetales dwarfed her as he gave her a slight squeeze with his tails. He could almost completely surround her, engulfing her in warm fur and filling the air with the steady, slow sound of his breathing...  
  
She didn’t sleep much that night.  
  
The website kept coming back to her, the images and videos that she’d seen waiting just behind her daily thoughts, intruding on her life at the most inappropriate moments. Rex jumped off of his seat one day, tails swaying up and waving in the air as he ran towards the food Laura had bought. It wasn’t an unusual action for him, but this time Laura found her gaze wandering to his wagging rump, seeing the plump, apple-sized orbs swinging beneath him before his tails curled in and covered himself again. She rubbed at her face furiously to get the colour back in before Rex turned around and saw.  
  
What was -happening- to her?!  
  
A week later she started to type out the name of the site again, while Rex was outside once more. It didn’t autofill in the search bar this time. Rex did know how to cover his tracks then… he must have forgotten when Laura had stumbled upon it. She came to her senses shortly after, closing down the internet browser and storming away from her computer. It was only sticking in her mind because of how surprising it was! She’d never seen a canine cock before.  
  
But she did wonder… how it would feel. Not just in her hands, but…  
  
When she went out to see her friends, they kept asking why she seemed to intently in thought. When she was with Rex, the Ninetales seemed convinced that she was sick, or lonely. His solution was to have him pamper and take care of her. When she was sitting on the couch watching the empty television he sprawled out along the remaining space, his shoulders resting heavily on her lap. She’d glanced over at the sudden weight, and although his tails did slide into place to block her view, they hadn’t been fast enough.  
  
He was uncomfortable around her at night because of his… attraction to her. He wanted to try to hide it, he had to know that it wasn’t natural. Not just unnatural, but not right either. But still, despite that, she had seen just the faintest hint of bright red before his tails hid it away. He was getting more bold, or finding it harder to ignore…  
  
She stayed, stroking his ears and head, not saying much. It was impossible to just picture the sweet, friendly Ninetales she thought she’d known before. Even as he murred happily and nuzzled her hands, smiling and breathing slowly against her. All she saw was…  
  
It was only about ten days later that Laura finally couldn’t take it anymore. She just needed to do something to get rid of the feelings building up inside her. She waited until she was sure Rex would be asleep before taking out her old laptop. She stopped using it after getting her desktop, but it still worked fine even after all that time in her closet. It connected quickly, Laura plugged in the headphones. And, trying to ignore the deep sense of shame in her chest, she loaded up the webpage and reached a hand between her thighs.  
  
It didn’t take long, the Houndoom in the banner alone was enough to start feeling a wetness against her fingers. She did load up the video again though, the one that Rex had watched the most. She was moving slowly and shyly at first, though the lingering shots on the big fox’s cock were already wearing away at Laura’s hesitation. The way it -throbbed- and swelled, veins starting to visibly run down the mighty shaft as the woman lapped and suckled at the tip…  
  
By the time he was mounting her, paws gripping her tightly with claws just short of slicing her skin, Laura was already bucking her hips against her hand. The two in the video lasted far longer than Laura did, her cum soaking into her hand, thighs, and the sheets beneath her as she panted, slowly taking the headphones off and tossing them aside. That was...   
  
Totally unsatisfying, that’s what it was. The feelings of shame and revulsion had come back in lieu of an afterglow, Laura watching the rutting couple still going at it in silence. She slapped her laptop down, leaving her sheets as they were for now and heading to her bathroom to wash up.   
  
Her actions didn’t end up quelling whatever feelings were building up inside whenever Rex was around. If anything, they just seemed to be made worse. She imagined how Rex would behave in the stead of that other Ninetales, especially since from what she could tell, he was just slightly taller. It wasn’t much of a stretch to assume that he was bigger in… other ways. She’d felt his soft, slightly malleable belly under her hands many times, but now all she could think was how it would feel while she was riding on top of him. Would his knot be as veined as the one in the video? What would his natural voice sound like when he was… what sounds would he make when he…  
  
On and on without end, each day Laura struggled with thoughts like this. Rex wasn’t leaving her alone, and she couldn’t give him the slip for long with that nose of his. He looked more and more concerned, he kept staring at her for longer and longer periods of time. She kept up the routine as best as she could, but it was getting too hard. Her heart was hammering, she would feel her palms getting sweaty, she wondered if tonight was going to be the night where he finally couldn’t control himself anymore and…!  
  
When she suddenly felt his paws around her shoulders, his fangs lightly grazing her ear in an affectionate nibble, everything exploded out at once. She pushed him away, told him to leave her alone, yelled at him to leave. And she saw the horrible, crushed look in his eyes when she felt his mind probing against hers, and she blocked him out. When Rex was out of sight she burst into tears, sobbing silently into her hands and sinking down onto her knees.  
  
~~~  
  
What had she done? Laura had never felt such a terrible guilt in her entire life, she understood the moment she saw the horrible look in Rex’s eyes, watching him flee before she could say anything. He left before she could fix it. And why wouldn’t he? All he’d done was try to comfort her, all he’d ever done was for her. The Ninetales didn’t have a selfish bone in his body, and all she could do was put him in the position of those snarling, slavering beasts in the videos. How could she possible think that sex was all he was interested in?  
  
Unknown to Laura, Rex was laying on his bed as well, hugging his tails to his chest as he stared at the closed door on the other side of the room. He whined slightly, closing his eyes as if he was trying to block out his inner thoughts. What had he done? He kept going over it again and again in his mind, but he couldn’t make sense of it. Laura had been so distant and distracted lately, but he never even dared to think that it might have been because of something he did. The worst part was that, no matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t guess what it was he’d even done. It had to have been something, Laura wouldn’t have pushed him away so vehemently if there wasn’t a good reason for it.  
  
Laura remembered all those nights when she’d been alone, when she’d been vulnerable. She’d just broken up with an ex, or she was dealing with her own loneliness. Rex had been there with her, even after he evolved, and he never took advantage of her. It would have been so easy… and in her state she was sad to admit that she would have let him. But he never did, he just gave her what she needed. A shoulder to cry on, or an extra voice to scream obscenities at a vast and uncaring universe. He never thought once about himself. It was actually sort of sad… he did deserve better than what she’d been giving him.  
  
Of course, Rex had his own feelings for Laura. But he recognized those for what they were, just a puppy crush on the only woman he’d ever really known in his life. He would have become smitten with anyone in her place. But he was good at hiding those feelings, he knew that Laura didn’t know. He had his videos, and sure he often imagined that Laura was involved… but Rex could tell the difference between reality and fantasy. She was a human, and he was a Pokemon. And Laura wasn’t just a human, she was a socialite. He wouldn’t put her through the scandal of… being involved with just a Pokemon. He wasn’t going to let that amount to anything.  
  
It was eating Laura up inside that she’d been so cruel to Rex. Was it really worth rejecting these feelings that they were having so much that it crushed the only person that she could call a true friend in her life? Wouldn’t it be so much worse to destroy him like she had? She couldn’t bear to lose him, she wanted Rex to be happy, she…  
  
That still didn’t stop these feelings from going away though. Rex wished he could find someone else, someone who he could transfer these feelings to. A nice vixen… but all other Ninetales’ he’d met were nothing but pompous, stuck up, egotistical prima donnas more concerned with the state of their tails than any kind of meaningful relationship. Even the other socialites Rex couldn’t help but look down on, some of them would probably rather die than put on a single pair of slacks. But Laura… Laura had enough class to make sure that nobody felt like they were being looked down on just because they didn’t happen to get born into wealth. She cared more about other people than she did about herself. She was perfect.  
  
Laura shook her head slightly, her train of thought was slipping away. She couldn’t get the words to come to her. Laura felt like she was falling even though she was just lying in bed. Rex was only a few feet away, on the other side of a wall, but she’d never felt so far away from him. These feelings… what use was it to say they were wrong if all it did was bring pain to them both? If she pushed them away, she would be pushing Rex away too. Who decided that it was so wrong anyway? Who decided that she and Rex could never be together?! She… she…  
  
Rex knew that Laura wasn’t cruel. He knew that she wouldn’t have done this unless something was bothering her very badly. She would explain things to him, she wouldn’t leave things as they were forever. And things would… go back to normal. They would go back to the way they were before. Even though he…  
  
She… loved him.  
  
Even though he loved her.  
  
It was why she couldn’t stand to be so close and not be intimate.  
  
He could be close to her without having to be intimate.  
  
She was taking the coward’s way out, being weak. She was rejecting it out of shame. He wasn’t some leering pervert, she saw how he was with her… not as the Pokemon in the porn videos, but as he truly was.  
  
He would be strong, he had to be. It was all for Laura, for the sake of her image and her lifestyle. She would never find out. And if all Rex had was spending his life with her and her family… he would be happy with that.  
  
She loved him, and she was going to have to do something about it.  
  
He loved her, but he would never do anything about it.  
  
But… tomorrow. For now, all they needed was sleep…  
  
~~~  
  
Laura found Rex in his usual spot the next day, sitting at the kitchen table with his tails curled in around his seat. He had obviously been waiting for her, his paws resting gingerly on the table as he fixed her with his usual bright red gaze. Laura relaxed at the sight, feeling the now familiar prodding of his mind as he connected with her. “Laura…” He said quietly, though he stopped when Laura raised a hand to interrupt him. She let it fall back limp to her side as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
She spoke quietly, hoping that it didn’t sound like she’d been rehearsing the speech for the past thirty minutes in her room. There was somebody that she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about lately, it felt like she’d become trapped in her own questions and negative thoughts regarding it. The feelings had been building up for so long that she no longer knew what to do with herself, and she felt like it was slowly wearing away at her sanity. All of it was true of course, just leaving out the most important detail.  
  
And when she had felt Rex against her yesterday, it took her too much by surprise. The feelings all exploded out at once, and she took it out on him instead. She apologized, and apologized again and again, even after Rex had already forgiven her, jumping down from his seat to press his soft, fluffy head against her chest. She hugged around him tightly, hoping that he wasn’t able to sense what she was really thinking as her hands dug through his pristine, warm fur.   
  
It wasn’t the best cover, and she half expected Rex to guess at her motives. But he just seemed so relieved that he wasn’t in trouble, and so relieved that it was nothing he did, that he didn’t even notice. He did ask who the man was, but Laura just scratched him under the chin and smiled. “It’s already dealt with Rex, I worked things out with myself last night It won’t be a problem anymore.”  
  
“Good!” Rex barked, grinning wide and giving her cheek a warm lick. It was a gesture he’d repeated hundreds of times in the past, but Laura now had to try her best not to squirm at the contact. He seemed happy for her, but now that Laura was looking… was there just a hint of disappointment in Rex’s eyes? If there was, it disappeared instantly.   
  
Laura decided to stay at home for the day, much to Rex’s surprise and delight. She was blowing off her friends, but none of them were known for their perfect attendance either. She sent them a vague text about something coming up, that she would make it up to them later on. Most of her day was spent with Rex, watching him getting more and more at ease as she seemed to be back to her normal self. She even went for a swim. Rex used his fire-type excuse for staying out of the pool, but Laura still saw him sneaking what he thought were sly glances at her as she lapped around the pool.  
  
She spent most of the evening brushing his tails, lingering happily on each fluffy appendage and slowly working out all the knots and blemishes in his fluffy, tan fur. He laid on his belly beside her, tails unfurled obediently, talking about nothing in particular as she worked. Laura could certainly get used to this… she never met anyone else that she could just be comfortable with. Hopefully, Rex felt the same way she did.  
  
Otherwise… things were not going to turn out as she hoped. But… nothing ventured, nothing gained, as her parents loved to say. She smiled to herself, setting one finished tail aside and gently taking the next. Rex looked more comfortable than he had in weeks, knowing, or at least assuming, that she was feeling better. She was feeling better now that she seemed to have resolved the conflict in her mind, but now she was just dealing with the anticipation. What would be the best moment to tell him? Would there even be a best moment? And how was Laura going to be able to tell when that was? How long would it be before he moved on and left Laura behind?  
  
After the grooming and dinner it was time for their usual nightly movie. Laura popped the popcorn, listening to Rex munching on them as she sat against him. She leaned in against his shoulder happily, his weight easily bearing hers as he watched whatever was happening on screen. She’d barely paid attention, first she was wondering what she was going to say when the time came. Then she was methodically working through all the possible reactions Rex would have, and how she would deal with them.  
  
And most recently she thought of how soft and warm his fur was, how comfortable she felt lying here against him. She looked at his face, at the smooth movements of his fur, at the deep, intelligent look in his eyes as he occasionally glanced down past his shoulder to smile at her. Laura was slowly becoming aware that she was basically draped against him, but she didn’t seem to care. Neither did Rex, his tails just curled around her tighter. Six of them were wrapped gently around her body, the other three curled around between his belly and his front legs as he sat up on the couch. He’d moved one of his tails earlier to use for himself, Laura hadn’t thought about it much at the time, but…  
  
It was an innocent enough way of holding his tails, at first glance anyway. But as Laura looked, she did realize that he was blocking his groin fully from view. He usually did anyway for decency’s sake, as much as a feral Ninetales could. But it usually only took one tail to discreetly hide his sheath and balls from view, even then he couldn’t exactly stop the occasional glimpse. Such was the life of a feral Pokemon. So why now would he need three?  
  
Laura had a pretty good guess… he was bearing the weight of the woman he had a crush on, happy that they were closer again than they were for the past few weeks. She couldn’t blame a young adult Ninetales for having a reaction or two. “What are you thinking about?” She asked, reaching up to run a hand through the fur on his head. One of his soft, fluffy ears twitched at her touch; he glanced down at her briefly before hurriedly looking back at the TV.  
  
“Nothing much.” He spoke to her through their telepathic link, the projected voice calm and even despite the Ninetales’ outwardly flustered appearance. He wasn’t used to her asking this kind of thing, or running her fingers so slowly through his fur. “I’m just wondering if… if this uh… if this character here… erm…”  
  
“Scott.” Laura gave him a hand.  
  
“Right, yeah. Just wondering if Scott’s going to… do the thing he set out to do. I think. Just… yeah.”  
  
“You haven’t been paying attention at all, have you?”  
  
“Well I wasn’t expecting a quiz. What’s up, Laura?”  
  
He directed the questions back at her, looking over with a bit more confidence as he spoke. Laura just smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder and looking toward the screen. Slowly, the Ninetales’ head moved back into place as well. “I’m just teasing you Rex… I haven’t been paying any attention either. I actually just made up the name Scott.”  
  
Rex sighed softly, Laura wasn’t sure if it was relief or not. “Still thinking about this guy from before?” He asked her gently. He spoke like he was navigating a minefield, and had just asked her if she was sure she knew where she was supposed to step.   
  
“Yes.” Laura answered truthfully.  
  
She fell silent after answering, and after a few moments of no further explanation Rex started to relax as well. She hadn’t answered many of his questions, but things were still back to their usual pace now. They spoke and talked and laughed throughout the day, this was the time when they were just alone together. It was their own little moment of privacy and security in the face of the rest of the world.  
  
And Laura knew it was the only time she could do this. If she didn’t work up the nerve now, she never would.  
  
She didn’t even speak, she gave almost no warning about what she was going to do. Rex looked down as her arm reached out, gripping the three tails he was using to cover himself with. He let out a startled yelp, trying to move his other six tails at the same time. They were all still wrapped around her though, all they did was twitch and whap against her as she pulled the three away, revealing what the Ninetales had been trying to hide this entire time.  
  
Laura practically gasped at the sheer -size- of what she was looking at. She knew that Rex was big for a Ninetales, but this? The twitching red cock that was rising into the air in front of her had to be over a foot long, Rex had actually hunched slightly to hide how far it was sticking out. The result was that his softball-sized, beige orbs were squashed slightly between his length and the couch cushion. These she’d seen, but they still seemed to be fatter… heavier than she remembered. He looked extremely pent up.  
  
The tip glistened slightly as Laura stared, frozen in place. It tapered off like the ones in the videos, his shaft thickest near the middle before the shape curved back in slightly. All that did was give way to the knot, though right now it was still hidden behind his bulging sheath. <Good God… he’s not even at his full length…> Laura thought to herself in awe. Her eyes traced the veins that ran up and down the bright red flesh, watched his cock bob slightly in the air with each throb. Rex managed to find his voice before Laura, his tails successfully unwinding from her and covering himself up again.  
  
“Laura… Laura I’m so sorry! I never… I never meant for you to see that! I never wanted you to see that, or know! I wasn’t planning on doing anything to you, I swear! It’s just… it’s just something I can’t control! Gods… I’m so sorry! Please don’t take it the wrong way! I don’t think of you like… I mean I like you, but not like… I don’t want this to ruin what we have! Please don’t be mad at me! It’s not what you think! Laura, just-”  
  
He yelped again, stunned into silence as Laura reached in between his tails. They brushed and gripped at her wrists, but even in his panicked state Rex wasn’t able to bring himself to pull at her. All she meant to do was pull his tails free again, but instead she felt her hand graze against the sensitive tip. Both of them froze in place, Rex unable to hold back a quiet moan as his tip throbbed against her. Laura pushed at the tails with her other hand… but shifted the other, lightly grasping the tip and wrapping her fingers and thumb around it. And very gently, very slowly, she stroked down the length, taking her time and staring up to see Rex’s reaction.  
  
He shuddered hard, moaning again as she rubbed down his length, all the way to the plump sheath. “Aaaa…. Rraaaa….” He spoke, not using his psychic connection this time, but using his real voice. It was deep, guttural, though tinged with the high-pitched whine of arousal. He closed his eyes tightly as he panted against her. His tails flexed and curled in again, wrapping more around her intruding arm. “N...Niiine… Nii…”  
  
“Sssshhh…” Laura whispered into his ear, giving the surprisingly warm cock in her grasp another slow pump. “It’s okay, Rex. Just relax…”  
  
“N...Niiii… nnnaaaa… W...Why… are you… nnnnngh… doing this…?” Rex panted, managing to find his telepathic voice, even as he kept on making small noises in his real language. His tails were quivering now, stuck between trying to cover himself and push Laura away. A faint, high-pitched whine was building up in his throat. Laura just smiled, reaching around to rest her other hand against his side. It was where she usually petted him, the gentle touch made Rex open his eyes again to stare at her.  
  
“I know, Rex.” Laura whispered, causing Rex to give her a confused look. She let go of his length, noticing with a faint smile that he rocked his hips slightly to try and keep in contact with her. He shrunk back into the seat afterward though, tongue hanging slightly from his jaws as Laura moved off her seat. She sat cross-legged in front of him, noticing that it put her at a very… advantageous position between her gaze and his cock. “I know about how you feel.”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“I found your website, Rex. Stuck in a Rut?” Laura cut him off before he could try to feed her a fib. His jaw dropped, eyes practically bulging out of his head.  
  
“That…! Uh… I can… I can e-explain that! It wasn’t… I was just… I found a link I shouldn’t have clicked and-”  
  
“Rex, you had a subscription for it.” Laura was grinning now. She had control over the situation now, and she knew it. Rex was a blushing, squirming mess. For being such a confident and large Ninetales, it was an unusual sight. But it was one that Laura seemed to enjoy profoundly.  
  
He didn’t seem to have a response to that, his ears lowering slightly and his tails drooping beside him. He was still breathing heavily, and while his length had grown somewhat flaccid it still laid on the cushion with a surprising heft. He gulped slowly, shaking his head and avoiding Laura’s gaze. “You’re not mad at me?” He asked slowly, Laura’s actions finally seeming to sink into his terrified mind. He must have assumed she’d be furious if she ever found out, he was having trouble keeping up with the opposite.  
  
“I wasn’t mad at all.” Laura told him. “But I wasn’t exactly happy about it at first either. Honestly, I had no idea what to think. I never really thought about you in… that way before. And it never really dawned on me that you might think that way about me too.”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Oh hush. That giant, throbbing meat between your legs is saying otherwise.” Laura replied, grinning wider at the horrified and blushing look on Rex’s face. His cock actually swelled a bit more as she stared, though he used a paw to try and block her view. He was only somewhat successful.  
  
“But we shouldn’t be doing this…” Rex told her, grimacing slightly at his own words. It was actually hurting him to say those words, Laura realized.  
  
“Why not?” She asked in reply.  
  
“Because…” Rex started, but he stopped before he could continue. He seemed to need a moment to gather himself, both of his paws moving in and completely failing to conceal his throbbing erection. “Because you’re… ah… you’ve got a social standard, right? And me… well, I’m just a Pokemon. And that’s not even getting into that humans and Pokemon don’t do… that.”   
  
“Why not?”  
  
Rex looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, his normally curved brow furrowed in as he tried to make sense of her question. Those two simple words threw a spoke into the wheels of his mind. Laura was still smiling at him, though a flicker of worry was starting to go through her own mind. She didn’t break him, did she? The sudden thought made her giggle, even though she tried to stifle it. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, but Rex still picked up on the small noise. His ears folded back, and he finally looked away from her with a faint grimace.  
  
“Because… Because they just… don’t. It’s sort of the way things are. And I can’t be a husband, I wouldn’t ever be able to get a job like your parents. I don’t have…”  
  
Laura’s smile had faded, a faint frown creasing her face. “Don’t have what? Don’t have a standing? Don’t have money?”  
  
“...Yeah.”  
  
Rex looked miserable, his expression falling and his eyes shutting slowly as he seemed to sink in against himself. If Laura had any doubts now, her own heart aching at the sight of her pained Ninetales was enough to dispel them. “Rex, I don’t need a ‘husband’ like you said. I don’t need somebody who’s going to go out and make money while I sit here with the ‘perfect kids’ and take care of the house and pose for family photos to show the world how fucking perfect my life is.”  
  
Rex’s eyes flew open at her sudden use of language, Laura was even surprising herself slightly. She’d crawled a few paces forward, both of them less than a foot apart now as he stared down at her. “I want what I want, Rex. Nobody else can tell me what that is. And right now, all I want is to be with you.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“You care about me, Rex. I know that, Finding that site made me forget about that for a while… but I’m not going to be that stupid again. If being normal and doing what we ‘should’ do ends up with me rejecting you, breaking us apart, losing the closest friend I ever had… then it’s not worth it Rex.”  
  
“But there’s… there’s so much… I…”  
  
Laura leaned upright slowly, feeling the caress of his tails as her face moved closer to his. She was so close now that she could feel the warmth of his breath. His long muzzle parted slightly as he panted, his eyes wide and confused as she drew closer. His tails moved again, not to try and push her away, but not trying to welcome her either. Again he seemed torn on what to do, his tails curling around her softly as she raised a hand to his cheek. It was a part of his body she’d felt a hundred times, fur she’d stroked hundreds more. But this time her breath caught in her throat, her own lips parting as she panted with him.  
  
<He never did tell me to stop. He never did say no…>  
  
Rex’s eyes drifted shut again as her lips met his muzzle, his black lips pursing slightly as he started to return the kiss. All at once the tension inside him seemed to melt away, the tails around her moved to wrap her tighter and pull her close. She threw her arms around his shoulders, listening to the faint moan rising from inside him. They pushed and squirmed together for a moment, trying to get used to the unusual combination of muzzle and jaw. They finally settled with Laura tilting her head almost completely sideways, Rex’s maw stretching over her lips partly. It meant that her nose and chin were practically in his jaws, but it also let him press his tongue in against hers as they leaned in to each other.  
  
Laura was in heaven, embraced all around by the soft, rustling fur, feeling the warmth of Rex’s maw as he panted against her. His body was heating up slightly, starting to make her sweat. She wasn’t going to let go anytime soon though. His kiss was slightly awkward, inexperienced. Laura pressed in more firmly, managing to get a hold of his tongue softly with her teeth. He let out a faint whimper as she pulled it into her mouth, though it turned into a surprised moan as she started to suck on the warm, long muscle. He was turning into soft, fuzzy putty in her grip, and Laura was loving every second of it.  
  
She finally broke the kiss as she felt something hot and wet throbbing against her thigh, smiling down at Rex as he heaved for breath against her. It looked like that was enough to get his tool working again. Though Laura couldn’t bother him too much about it, her underwear was already starting to soak through as well. “I don’t care what the world thinks of us.” Laura whispered gently, leaning in to press her chest against his… and feel his cock pressing in against her belly. “I just care about you. Don’t be a husband, don’t be a breadwinner. Just be… you. You and me, like this. Right now. That’s all I want.”  
  
“That’s all I want too…” Rex whined slightly, his tails curling around her tighter, not coming anywhere near hurting her but still giving her a slight thrill as they squeezed in. It felt possessive, not in a bad way, but more like he didn’t want to let her go. She leaned in more against him in response, tucking her head under his chin and letting her blonde hair mingle with his chest fluff. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted for… so long…”  
  
“So what’s stopping us?”  
  
Rex didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Laura knew by the way he was holding her, the way that he was letting out a happy, rumbling growl, that he agreed with her. She squeezed around him, feeling his tails shift and hug her back. He squirmed slightly beneath her, red eyes gazing up into hers. There was no conflict there any longer. All Laura saw was an intense, aching need. She smiled at him, loosening her grip and slowly getting to her feet in front of him. Rex whined faintly, but Laura shushed him with a finger to his muzzle. He didn’t move as she took a step back from him.  
  
“I’m sorry Rex. I forgot, didn’t I?” She asked, grinning playfully at him as she ran a hand along her thigh. She wore pants that fit quite snug around her legs, ones which didn’t leave much to Rex’s imagination as she rocked her hips slowly. “Here I am staring at that big, thick rod of yours, and you don’t have anything to see in return?”  
  
Rex’s eyes practically bulged, Laura could swear she heard his heart racing as she hooked her fingers into the waistline of her pants. She was definitely picking up a few thoughts and impulses from the psychic link they shared. She pulled them down with an agonizing slowness, never breaking eye contact as she slid them down her legs. Smooth, white skin was revealed inch by inch, her muscles moving faintly as she kept gyrating, Plain white panties were plainly in sight now, a wet stain still spreading through them as she let her pants drop to her ankles. She lifted one foot free, giving a faint kick with the other to send them to the other corner of the room. And then she reached down to the hem of her shirt.  
  
A part of her felt like she should be ashamed, the way that Rex was staring at her, tongue hanging slightly from his jaws. He was devouring her with his eyes, he couldn’t hide the almost feral look of hunger on his face. But in a way… Laura absolutely loved it. She had his complete, total focus, and he was still panting faintly as she tossed the shirt away as well. One sock came off… then the other… taking her sweet time while standing in her living room wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.  
  
<That’s right, big fox… I’m about to rock your world.>  
  
“Well, Rex?” She chuckled slightly, crossing her arms just beneath her trim breasts. “I’ll show you mine… if you finally give me a good look at yours.” It was her turn now to stare, watching as Rex pulled all of his tails away at once, splaying them behind him with a slightly awkward expression. He was still a bit shy… adorable, but she wasn’t in the mood for adorable. What she was in the mood for now was the thick, throbbing cock on full display beneath him. He wasn’t doing anything, just sitting there with the veined, twitching member rising into the air. “Come on Rex, show off a bit. Be proud of what you’ve got. I want a show.”  
  
“But it’s… I mean, you’ve seen those videos…” Rex spoke slowly, staring down at himself. He was talking quietly, as if he was afraid speaking too loud would break the spell. Laura had to resist the urge to give him a tug on his ear.  
  
“What, you think you’re not measuring up?” She asked instead, taking a step forward and watching his breath quicken. “I think I’ll be the judge of that. Now come on, show off a bit. I want to see everything.”  
  
Rex looked up at her, ears tilting back and whining slightly. But he slowly did as he was told, his compliance giving Laura another quick rush. Whatever had seized her before seemed to have passed. She was back in control now, watching as he slowly turned in place. He had his backside to her now, standing on his hind legs and bracing himself on the wall behind the couch. His sleek back arched slightly, tails whirling awkwardly between them.  
  
<Oh god… he’s imitating the videos.> Laura had to bite on her lip -hard- to keep herself from snickering, trying to focus on the curves and movements of Rex’s body. Once his tails splayed out to show off his tight tailhole and hanging balls though… Laura lost her case of the giggles almost immediately. They were so plump and heavy, her comparison to softballs earlier turned out to be a conservative one. They had to be almost the size of grapefruits now.And as she stared a tail curled in beneath him, wrapping around his cock and angling it downward for her to see from behind. He moaned in lust, steam rising from his maw as he started to slowly stroke up and down his shaft. He moved haltingly at first, but gained confidence as he glanced back to see her staring, drops of pre starting to hit the couch as he worked over himself.  
  
<Okay… that one is new…> Laura was panting now. That must be how he always… Laura found herself feeling a slight twinge of envy as she watched him playing with himself. The things she could do with herself if she had tails like that… or the things she could do to him! But she didn’t want him to go too far. They were already well past the point of no return. If they were doing this, then she was going to take it all the way in.  
  
“S...So… enjoying the view…?” Rex asked in her mind, glancing behind him again to see her reaction. His tail froze in place as her bra hit the ground with a muted noise. He turned to look as she cupped her hands beneath each breast, pushing them upward and using her thumbs to rub at her hard nipples.  
  
“Enjoying yours?” She asked coyly. Rex started to move down from the couch, but froze again as she thrust a hand out toward him. “No, stay. I’m not done yet. Watch…”  
  
Rex -moaned- as she slowly turned in place, the poor fox sounding like he was already about to burst just from her teasing. Or maybe he just liked it when she treated him like a dog. Laura was elated either way, running each of her hands along her ass and thighs as she bent forward. Her panties were tight, and bent over like this they strained and failed to contain everything. She gave herself another rub upward, already feeling the deep, insistent arousal between her legs. Like before, she made herself take her time.  
  
There was only a faint sliding noise as she gripped beneath her underwear, sliding it free slower than any other article of clothing. Smooth, rounded cheeks slid free as Rex watched, leaning in as far as he could without actually leaving the couch. He took a deep sniff, closing his eyes and moaning as she finally pulled the silk down around her thighs, pulling one leg out at a time and turning to face Rex again.  
  
Her crotch was soaked, the skin smooth and glistening as she slowly trailed a hand down her belly. Rex may have been new to this, but she certainly wasn’t… and all of the human partners she’d had never gave her quite the same rush as she did with Rex now. There was nothing between them any longer, no secrets, no shame. Just the two of them, Laura watching Rex’s knot popping free of his sheath as she slid a finger against her pearl… and into the folds themselves, pulling back slightly to give Rex a glimpse of the wet, inner folds.  
  
She gasped, partly from the contact of her finger, and partly from the size of Rex’s knot as it started to inflate before her eyes. Two thick, fleshy nubs, each of them half the size of his shaft, effectively tripling how girthy the endowed Fox already was. She knew from the videos that it was meant to tie a canine together with his mate… keep them held together for minutes or even hours at a time. She could believe it as she stared, Rex shrinking back slightly as he looked down at himself.  
  
“I… I know it’s small compared to… well, the videos. And I’ve seen some ah… some human… males… in other videos that were big too. So I’m sorry if…”  
  
“Rex, it’s -enormous-.” Laura breathed, causing Rex to yip slightly as his gaze whipped back up to her. She was moving in now, his tails trying in vain to protect himself. It was an instinctual thing, Laura supposed. They pulled away so fast that it didn’t matter. Hands pushed firmly against his furry belly, the Ninetales rocking and falling back onto the couch.She had Rex on his back now, hands pressed in against his chest. It was nowhere close to an effective pin, Rex was bigger than her and could easily move her with his strong tails alone. But he didn’t… either because he didn’t want to, or the possibility just never occurred to him.  
  
“Laura, what aaa….aaaaa….” Rex’s psychic voice stopped working as Laura cupped a hand behind his head, arching her back and pushing his head hard against her breasts. She heard only moaning now as he started to nuzzle into the soft flesh, her breasts jiggling with each motion as she straddled him eagerly.  
  
“Okay Rex… one thing that those videos never really touched on… these are my breasts, the little pink nubs there are my nipples. And when you do anything to those, it feels -amazing-. So let’s see what you can do with that hot tongue and sharp fangs of yours.”  
  
“I… I’ll hurt you if I bite them…” Rex managed to squeak out into her mind. Laura did give him a tug on the ear this time, Rex yelping faintly. She never did it hard, but his ears were sensitive enough that it always startled him.  
  
“Then don’t bite them, you dork.” She gasped, feeling his huge, turgid shaft grinding against her outer folds. “Just nibble. Tease at them. It’s just practise for now… get a feel for it. And then you can start improvising…”  
  
“I-improvising?”  
  
“For the next time, Rex. And the ones after that. All the ones after this.”  
  
Rex closed his eyes tight, his tails moving in to wrap around her once again. The grip was never tight or forceful, but it was enough to almost completely engulf Laura’s body. Only her hands, head, and feet were visible, and as she wiggled herself into position even her feet started to vanish behind the thick, rustling tails. His thin muzzle pressed against her right breast, pushing it around until he found the sensitive nub he was looking for.  
  
Pleasure lanced through Laura’s body as his sharp fangs grazed the sensitive flesh, arching her back and moaning loud in his grip. Rex did it again, somewhat more bold this time, managing to grip her erect nipple between his upper and lower fangs. He ground them gently, using his tongue to tease at the tip, Laura shuddering above him as he kept up beneath her. “Aaaahhhhhh…. Oh god… Rex…”  
  
“What? What? Did I hurt you?” Rex let go immediately, leaning his head back and looking up at her with a horrified expression.  
  
“Goddamn it Rex, I’m not made of glass! Get those teeth back on my nipples!” Laura shouted at him. A small, vague part of her mind thought that she never would have dreamed she’d be shouting this at Rex even a week ago. He pushed his head back in as quickly as he’d stopped, applying the same treatment to her left breast and squeezing her more firmly with his tails.  
  
His teeth felt amazing, and he was too careful and shy to do any real damage. Even the light grazing that she was feeling was enough to make her moan loudly, each lap of his tongue cementing just how right this felt. She was an idiot for letting herself deny this for so long, and from the mental link they still had she knew that Rex was thinking something similar. He was calming down slightly, his body starting to cool as he focused on pleasing her instead. His shaft was still throbbing against her lower belly though, knot grinding against her outer folds, the intense warmth there making her shudder and bite her lip in anticipation.  
  
There wasn’t any more time for fooling around, even this was pushing her close to the edge. She needed that mighty cock inside of her, now.  
  
She tapped Rex on the head, and then on his ear when he wouldn’t stop. He looked up at her with a confused look, she could already hear the question forming in his mind. <Is this okay? Am I doing it right?> She cut him off before he could ask, the mental question fading into jumbled and aroused thoughts as she kissed him again. They fell into position quickly this time, Laura’s arms wrapping around his head.   
  
“Let me know if I go too fast, okay?”  
  
“What…? I thought this was fast…”  
  
Laura just giggled at the blushing Ninetales. She sat up slightly, wiggling through his tails and gradually causing them to fall away from her. Rex was doing that on purpose, trying to figure out what she had planned. He let out a quite un-manly squeak as she reached down to grip his shaft lightly, feeling the veins pulsing against her fingers as she raised her hips, angling the tip against her dripping slit.  
  
“L-Laaaauuura… aaahhh…” Rex groaned, his knot somehow swelling even larger. Laura was staring at it, starting to feel a faint twinge of hesitation for the first time. She doubted that giant bulb would even fit… but she was already too far gone to back down now. Rex was hot to the touch now, his cheeks deeply flushed, the hot precum spurting over her thighs. It was almost too much for her to handle… almost.  
  
She slid down slowly, wiggling her hips to find the best angle. Rex cried out into the air as she did, steam rising from his maw as he threw his head back, rocking Laura’s whole body with an instinctual buck of his hips. She held onto the couch with one hand, one of Rex’s thighs with the other, and steadied herself again. She gritted her teeth, moaning loud through them, and let most of her weight go as she felt him sliding in.  
  
She felt the knot bump against her labia, Rex’s entire shaft burying inside her with a single heavy motion. Both of them yelled out in unison, Rex from the sudden, wet tightness surrounding his now oversensitive cock, and Laura from the heat that went surging through her most sensitive muscles. The precum inside wasn’t hot enough to burn, but it was already making her sweat from the warmth that was spreading fast through her body. And as she looked down she could -see- the bulge he was making, able to just barely make out the outline against her lower belly. She ran a hand along it, feeling it throb against her, panting hard as she tried to get used to the huge, invasive heat spreading through her.  
  
“G-Goooods… Laura… you’re so… nnngh… tight… I can’t… can’t hold on… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Don’t worry Rex…” Laura panted herself, reaching down to grip a tuft of the Ninetales’ chest fur. “I watched… those videos… you’ll stay hard… as long as I need…”  
  
“Oh god…” Rex moaned desperately, his toes flexing and curling as Laura wiggled in place. She squeezed hard with her inner muscles, letting out a faint grunt of effort each time. It was having the right effect though, Rex was writhing and moaning harder and harder beneath her. She rocked her hips, keeping his full length inside, practically sitting on his knot as she teased and toyed with him. It was so big, so satisfying to feel all the way inside her… but it wasn’t enough. She needed the knot too, more than she ever realized she could want something in her life.  
  
True to his word, Rex only lasted a few moments longer before he yowled loudly into the air, his deep feral voice echoing through the empty rooms in their house. Laura gasped and shook hard, the heat of his cum feeling just short of burning her as the thick seed flooded her insides. She squeezed her thighs, gritting her teeth hard, trying to work through the sudden spike in temperature. But it did pass, and when his cock was finally done pumping inside of her she felt a deep, tingling pleasure from the heat. She felt herself squeezing harder around him, eliciting another moan from the spent Ninetales beneath her.  
  
But she was right about that as well. Even though she’d driven him to an early orgasm, Rex was still just as rock-hard inside of her as he was when she’d first plunged down around him. She leaned forward, slowly sliding herself free of his wet, hot cock. There was indeed steam rising up from his body, possibly even hers as well. All the heat was making her sweat. But she would get used to it… they had a long time to make sure of that.   
  
Rex had his paws around her suddenly, not trying to push her back or pull her off. He just held her, claws extended and digging slightly into her skin. They weren’t sharp, she’d helped to make sure of that after he evolved so he wouldn’t keep scratching up the sofas. She still loved the way they raked over her skin, deep red marks crisscrossing her back as she groaned happily. Two tails wrapped around her hips, another one crossing her chest and squeezing against her breasts. Laura wasn’t going to let him take control, not yet. She pushed herself back down, feeling her pussy spread wider as she slammed back down against his knot.  
  
Rex cried out again, his paws scratching one of her sides as he started to lose control of his paws. Laura ignored the stinging, if anything the pinpricks of pain made the pleasure more intense as she started to ride him. Sweat was pouring off of her body, getting into her eyes and soaking the Ninetales’ fur around her. Laura didn’t care, Laura didn’t care if she was burned by the fire or gouged by his claws. She felt possessed, seized by the uncontrollable lust, heart pounding from the taboo of what they were doing. Nothing in her life had ever felt so -right-, riding this Ninetales who could incinerate or tear her apart without a second thought. She loved the roughness, the wild urgency of their mating. He had her at her most vulnerable, and she had never felt such pleasure in her life.  
  
Her actions grew wilder and wilder, his knot smacking wetly against her outer lips with each thrust downward. Despite already cumming once she was already feeling spurts of fresh pre inside her, her own juices flowing out endlessly around him. She wasn’t in control any longer, no more than Rex was. All that mattered was the hot, powerful cock buried inside her, her outer folds straining to accept his gigantic knot. Rex’s paws shifted down to her hips, gripping her tightly and pushing down with each thrust, trying to help force him inside her.  
  
Laura couldn’t breathe, felt like the heat was going to go on forever. Desperate, unending pleasure jolted through her whole body again and again. And still she kept going, her hips moving faster and faster, quivering on the edge of her limits. She barely registered as Rex came again, flooding her inner folds with his hot, thick seed a second time. She squeezed hard around him, crying out loud as she felt the wild currents surging to their peak inside her. She was screaming something, wordless and primal, covered in scratches and faint red marks as the heat took its toll on her body.  
  
<Not… until… I’m… done…>  
  
She spread her hips, muscles instinctively relaxing as she threw herself down against him one last time. There was a loud popping noise as his knot rammed its way inside, stretching Laura wider than she would have thought possible. The action pushed the rest of his cock even further inside her, and that was enough to finally send her flying over the edge. She let out a yell very close to a yowl herself, her cum soaking into her Ninetales’ fur as she squeezed hard around him, electric, mind-numbing pleasure wracking her entire body. Rex cried out with her, hugging her tighter with paws and tails, embracing her in his warmth as Laura rode out her intense orgasm.   
  
He was hers… and she was his, now, and always. She’d come through the fire, given in to her most primal urges. And she was so brilliantly, desperately happy…  
  
~~~  
  
Laura might have passed out, or simply fallen asleep. She gradually became aware of a soreness in her groin, comforting fur and warmth all around her body. She felt Rex breathing against her, the familiar, soothing sound making her eyelids flutter. She shifted slowly, realizing that enough time had passed for Rex’s cock to deflate, resting back in its sheath as he snored gently beneath her. His tails were still wrapped around her, cradling her body gently as he slept. The wild, crazy thoughts that had been running through her mind last night were gone. Now she just saw the sweet, caring Ninetales that she felt like she’d known all her life.  
  
She didn’t want to move, Rex was slumbering so peacefully beneath her, and his fur was so soft as it pressed against her. But almost more than that, she was -sore-. She wasn’t going to be walking straight for a week, at her best guess. Her insides felt sensitive from the heat, a constant tingling going through her body with each faint movement she made. Her lower belly still felt warm… with how big Rex was he must have pumped all that seed straight into her womb. She hoped that it was something she’d get a resistance to… she didn’t want to have to tell Rex that she needed time to recover each time they had sex.  
  
<Hah… my friends always seemed to love Rex, said they were jealous of me for having such an elegant Pokemon. If they could see me now…>  
  
She reached out carefully, caressing Rex’s cheek with her hand. She did it slowly, trying not to wake him. He was still a heavy sleeper though, and he only leaned slightly against her hand in response. “Rex… I’m never letting you go. I don’t care if we have to hide this, I don’t care if everyone thinks I’m just a weird, single socialite. It’s worth it. You’re worth it… my big, sexy fox.”  
  
He didn’t respond to her words, still fast asleep, his paws twitching occasionally against her. She smiled, pressing her head in beneath his chin. There was going to be a lot to do. She would have to tell Rex that too much at once might not be good for her insides, they’d both need a hot shower… and then probably two separate ones when they were done with that. They were going to have to fix up the couch… or just replace it. Even with his dulled claws Rex had still gouged holes into the fabric with his hind paws, and it looked like Laura had even torn at some of the cushions herself. And she was going to have to fix up the ceiling, at some point during their… session… he’d apparently let loose a Flamethrower that scorched the plaster on the roof. God… she was dealing with a constant fire hazard. They were both definitely going to have to be a bit safer with how they approached that in the future.  
  
Speaking of safer, Laura sincerely hoped that she wasn’t able to get pregnant from this. She highly doubted it, but…  
  
There was no way Rex could wear a condom. He would melt right through them.  
  
She found herself giggling at the thought, snuggling in tighter against her lover. Not her Ninetales, not any longer. He wasn’t some pet to flaunt her status and position. She loved him, more fiercely and desperately than she’d ever felt about anyone or anything.  
  
Everything that needed to be done could wait… she was going to make this moment last as long as she could.


End file.
